


busted

by grapesouda



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Blow Jobs, Love Triangles, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:27:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27827482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grapesouda/pseuds/grapesouda
Summary: Kazuichi sucks at a lot of things.
Relationships: Soda Kazuichi & Tanaka Gundham, Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 6
Kudos: 127





	busted

Kazuichi had feelings for two different people.  
One of them knew this and continually rejected him.  
The other one was a completely unaware, moronic, unbearable...albeit....charming chuunibyou who was supposed to be his love rival.  
It’s not like he wanted his life to become a typical 1970s romantic sitcom. But with this whole unusual school field trip revolving around bonding with each other, the current situation wasn’t totally far-fetched.

Kazuichi was spending a perfect summer day on the beach with the two aforementioned people, building sandcastles. Person A, Sonia Nevermind, the gorgeous Ultimate Princess, had before her a quaint but neat castle of sand, fit with a door and a few windows, that Jum-P the hamster rested happily in. Person B, Gundam Tanaka, the occult-loving Ultimate Breeder, boasted an enormous & complex castle decorated with shells that had several stories, housing both Sun-D and Cham-P, and a moat. Finally, Maga-G, who already disliked Kazuichi enough, frustratedly scrambled his way out of Kazuichi’s ever-collapsing mound of sand.  
“This is bullshit!” the Ultimate Mechanic complained, eyeing Gundam’s elaborate creation. _There’s no way I can impress Miss Sonia like this!_  
Gundam, who was seated in the shade of a large umbrella, sneered proudly.  
“Fuhaha! You’re bitter merely because your skills are far inferior, Kazuichi. How pitiful!”  
The mechanic, much less an expert with words, just stuck his tongue out with spite and countered, “Am not!”  
“Boys, please,” pleaded Sonia, “will you never get along?”  
The truth was, Kazuichi did want to get along. Actually, he wanted to do much more than that, but it was both easier and safer for things to stay as they were.

As he watched Gundam continue to gloat and Sonia smile softly at the breeder, an idea came to Kazuichi’s mind.  
“Sure, you’re good at building dumb little sand castles, I’ll give ya that,” he said, “but I betcha can’t hold your breath underwater as long as I can!”  
The proposition made Gundam pause, swallowing hard. He was afraid of water--Kazuichi knew this, and was using it against him. However, his pride got the best of him and he took up the challenge, quickly standing up, arms crossed to hide his nerves.  
“Are you sure about this?” Sonia asked, concerned.  
Kazuichi, who’d jumped to his feet, turned back to the princess and with a thumbs-up and a toothy grin, declared, “Don’t worry, Miss Sonia! I’ll be expecting a prize when I win!”  
“Be careful!” Sonia called out to the two boys as they headed for the ocean, her hands closed over her chest.  
They walked past Akane and Nekomaru playing volleyball on the right and as they neared the flowing tide, Gundam hesitated a moment.  
“Scared?” Kazuichi taunted, himself having no trouble wading into the water.  
Gundam simply scoffed before forcing himself forward. He followed Kazuichi far enough into the ocean that the water was up to the breeder’s chest. Kazuichi, on the other hand, was neck deep. Hinata, Nagito, Hiyoko and Mahiru were all playing chicken together a ways away from the two challengers, making such a commotion that no one but Sonia seemed to be paying them any attention.  
“Ready?” the mechanic asked.  
His rival, who stood mere feet from him, nodded determinedly, cueing a countdown.  
3...2...1!  
The boys simultaneously plunged into the water, releasing a stream of bubbles to the surface as they kneeled on the ocean floor, staring each other down. Gundam had his arms crossed, feigning a confidence that Kazuichi fell for. Could this guy really hold his breath that long? With how much Gundam shot his mouth off, Kazuichi had a hard time believing he could keep his mouth closed for a significant amount of time.  
However, it didn’t appear that Gundam would be giving in anytime soon. Kazuichi was rapidly losing air and decided to turn to sabotage in order to win. A devious grin spread across his face milliseconds before he lunged toward his unassuming rival. Kazuichi reached out and grabbed onto either side of Gundam’s head, pulling their faces together into a surprise kiss.  
His eyes wide with shock, it took the breeder a couple seconds to react, shoving the mechanic away and kicking himself to the surface. Kazuichi met him above water with a smirk.  
“You--!!,” Gundam managed to choke out between watery coughs, “I should have known..a weakling like yourself would..resort to deception!”  
Though his tone was clearly irritated, Gundam’s face revealed something much different. He was blushing profusely and couldn’t meet Kazuichi’s eyes. This didn’t go unnoticed.  
“I never said I’d play fair,” Kazuichi laughed.  
“You were about to lose, and so you cheated to ensure your victory. You deceitful rogue!”  
“That’s..!!”  
Gundam’s usual smug expression returned. He’d totally seen through him.  
“You’re wrong!,” Kazuichi spat, “I’ll prove it! Let’s go one more round. I won’t kiss ya this time. Promise!”  
The breeder gave him a stern look to which Kazuichi replied with his best innocent puppy-dog eyes. The former sighed, his blush faint but still present.  
“Once more,” he agreed reluctantly.  
3...2...1!  
Again, they submerged, but this time Gundam covered his mouth and fixed Kazuichi with a suspicious glare. It wasn’t exactly unwarranted; the mechanic’s wily shark-toothed smile had returned. He had an even better idea this time. Slowly, he inched closer to his rival, who had thought he was prepared with both hands guarding his mouth. But he’d left another more vulnerable area open, and Kazuichi took this opportunity to playfully fondle it.  
All at once, Gundam’s hands flailed and his mouth went agape, all of his reserved air escaping. With desperation he shoved Kazuichi away and broke to the surface. When the mechanic came up to announce his victory he was met with Gundam’s convulsing back already running to shore as he coughed and panted for air. Sonia met Gundam at the water’s edge and draped a towel over his shoulders, the concern on her face obvious even from a distance.  
“Goodness! Are you okay?” she questioned, looking into the breeder’s flushed face.  
“N-...nevermind it..” was all he replied before running off toward the beach house with an awkward gait.  
Seconds later, Kazuichi casually sauntered up to Sonia with his hands clasped behind his head and a proud grin on his face.  
“I won, Miss Sonia! Now, about that prize..”  
Sonia didn’t quite share his revelry. Actually, she looked like she was about to slap him; he winced unconsciously.  
“What did you do to him?”  
“Nothing, nothing!!,” he replied, “I’m just better than him at swimming, is all.”  
Sonia’s furrowed eyebrows didn’t soften. Aside from looking furious, there was genuine worry behind her eyes and it started to make Kazuichi feel a little bad for messing with Gundam. His smile faded.  
“Apologize to him at once, Kazuichi,” Sonia commanded, shoving a finger between the mechanic’s eyes. “or I will never forgive you!”  
_Yikes!_  
“Alright, alright,” Kazuichi ceded timidly, his hands thrown up in surrender.

Sonia didn’t take her eyes off of Kazuichi until he stepped foot in the beach house and closed the door behind him. At first glance, the place seemed totally empty. He considered calling out for the breeder but then spotted a trail of wet footprints leading to the storage closet.  
_The hell is he doin’ in there?_  
Quietly, Kazuichi made his way over to the door and pressed an ear against it to listen. It was faint, but he heard shaky breathing and...grunting..? Maybe he was hurt somehow? Or..? He decided to just barge right in and catch Gundam in whatever he was doing.  
As the door slammed open, Kazuichi was met with a shocking sight. Gundam was in a compromising position; seated atop the cooler in the back of the room, he swiftly shoved his towel into his lap to conceal something. It appeared as though the towel had just fallen from his mouth and it now covered his right arm, which froze between his slightly spread legs.  
“K-Kazuichi!!” Gundam shouted in an abnormally quivery voice, his ashen face now turning red, “Just b-bursting into an occupied room..have you no e-etiquette?!”  
“W-w-what are ya t-talking about?!” Kazuichi countered, his voice even more wobbly and his face even more red, and pointed an accusatory finger at his rival, “t-this isn’t a ba-bathroom! Shouldn’t ya be doin’ that s-sort of...th-thing...in a bathroom?!”  
Both boys froze in place. So Gundam had been found out. Completely ashamed, his face flushed over and he looked away shyly.  
Kazuichi couldn’t hold back a smile. The breeder was impossibly cute when he was embarrassed. To think that his touch caused Gundam to react this way...it filled the mechanic's insides with those fluttery feelings you read about in shoujo manga. His curiosity was certainly piqued.  
He closed the door behind himself.  
“Well, don’t stop for me!” Kazuichi teased.  
Gundam’s gaze returned to Kazuichi; bewildered at first but the latter watched as realization settled in and the former’s eyes widened.  
“I refuse!” he practically spat back, utterly flustered.  
“C’mooooon, it’s only fair. You are jerking off to me,” Kazuichi reasoned, one fist on his hip and the other hand pointing toward himself with his thumb,“plus, won’t it be easier if the object of your fantasies is right here in front of you?”  
Gundam tried his hardest not to laugh, using his free hand to cover his mouth. It was a nervous reaction but also came from a place of endearment that he didn’t want to reveal to the mechanic. Again, he refused.  
Even Kazuichi’s pleading puppy-dog eyes couldn’t get Gundam to budge.  
His last resort was, of course, blackmail.  
Sighing overdramatically, Kazuichi turned to face the door and took hold of its handle.  
“I guess I’ll just hafta tell everyone what I saw here…” he spoke to himself loudly, eyes darting to the side so he could catch the breeder in his peripherals. As he turned the handle--  
“W-wait!” Gundam called out in desperation, “curses..! I will d-do it…!”  
_Score!!_  
“Awesome!” Kazuichi spun around and clapped his hands together, “now then…there!”  
He picked out a wakeboard from the shelves and shoved it under the doorknob as a makeshift lock to keep anyone from bursting in like he did. Then he turned his attention back on Gundam.  
The breeder sighed defeatedly as he set the towel aside, revealing his erection, which poked out from the fly of his swimming trunks. From this point, he couldn’t bear to meet eyes with Kazuichi,instead focusing on the floor. A quivering hand wrapped itself around his dick and caused Gundam’s breath to catch as he began pumping hesitantly.  
His brows furrowed and legs spread apart again, starting to tense, his breathing heavy. To his dismay, a small moan escaped his clenched teeth when he quickened his pace. At this time, Kazuichi was frozen, awestruck and mouth agape, with a hand attempting to cover his blushing face. He never really thought of himself as a voyeur, but damn if this wasn’t hot!  
“Mnhh...ah..”  
Sweating and blushing profusely, Gundam tried to work quickly so this humiliation would be over as soon as possible. However, the anxiety of being watched threw him off. A shadow cast over Gundam as Kazuichi closed in on him. The hand that had been covering his mouth now reached out to cup under the breeder’s chin, forcing him to lift his head and look at his audience while he jerked off. Their faces were not far apart--Kazuichi appeared entranced as Gundam had such an aroused expression that the former felt his blood rush to his groin.  
_Fuck, he’s cute!! Shit!_  
Just as it seemed too much to handle, Gundam spoke in an uncharacteristically timid, trembling voice.  
“Nh..K-..K-kazui...chi…”  
It felt like an electric current ran up Kazuichi’s spine. The imagined static between his fingers and Gundam’s skin caused him to instantly pull his hand away.  
_Awesome! Totally awesome!_  
Now he wanted a part of the action.  
“Ah, do you maybe...need help?” he offered, noticing that Gundam seemed to be having trouble. He earned a fervent nod in return, and that was enough.  
In seconds, Kazuichi was on his knees in front of the panting Gundam and batted his hands aside so he could take the breeder’s needy erection in his own hand. He started by thumbing at the tip playfully. Gundam was certainly...gifted. Maybe that was the reason behind his arrogance. The mechanic found himself unconsciously licking his lips.  
But when he leaned closer with an opening mouth, Kazuichi was halted by Gundam pressing his hand sideways against his forehead as if to take his temperature.  
“Are you certain this is safe?” Gundam questioned, seeming to gain his bearings.  
Kazuichi merely met his gaze, perplexed, to which Gundam replied by pointing at the former’s sharp teeth. Kazuichi laughed, but didn’t respond verbally. Instead, he took hold of Gundam’s pointing hand, opened his mouth, and guided Gundam’s finger to brush over the top of the aforementioned danger. They were jagged, but they would only cause harm if he decided to bite down. Kazuichi further demonstrated this by taking two of Gundam’s fingers into his mouth and suggestively sucking on them, in and out, as if giving head.  
Gundam sat stock-still, the mechanic holding his gaze with unusual confidence. Kazuichi spread his hot breath and saliva over the two digits, mimicking what was to come. The anticipation left a lump in Gundam’s throat and an aching in his groin. Finally, Kazuichi pulled away.  
“Trust me now?” he said with a smirk.  
The breeder was too stunned and flustered to answer, his hand frozen in place midair until Kazuichi leaned back down to place a chaste kiss on his sensitive tip. Gundam tentatively rested his hand on Kazuichi’s damp head; the water soaked into his normally wild hair had tamed it somewhat for the time being.  
At first, Kazuichi was a little shy and started slowly. As he licked at the head he tasted the salty remnants of the ocean they were just in and felt Gundam trembling. His hot, heavy breaths against the wanting organ drove Gundam crazy until finally Kazuichi opened his mouth to take him in.  
“Oh…” he sighed, exhaling the breath he didn’t realize he was holding, and settled back a bit.  
Seeing Gundam’s comforted state gave Kazuichi a boost. His teeth did graze against Gundam’s hypersensitive skin but he took care to be gentle as he settled into a rhythm of bobbing his head up and down. It wasn’t too long before Kazuichi was able to take in almost Gundam’s entire length and his cheeks hollowed out.  
While he continued his motions, Kazuichi glanced back up at Gundam to see the breeder looking down on him with heavy, lidded eyes and a drop of sweat trailing down his flushed face. His free hand was held in a fist in front of his mouth, biting down on his knuckle.  
“Mnnhh..”  
Kazuichi thought to himself that this was probably the longest amount of time Gundam had gone without talking.  
While Kazuichi’s own erection grew in secret, Gundam became more demanding and in his excitement his hips bucked to shove himself further down the mechanic’s hot throat. It caused the latter to choke briefly, the vibration within thrilling Gundam’s senses.  
_Okay, damn! I get the message!_  
Then Kazuichi obediently picked up the pace. At the same time, Gundam rested his thighs over Kazuichi’s shoulders for leverage and matched the mechanic’s rhythm with his thrusting hips to enhance the friction. His whole body tensed as he tangled his fingers into Kazuichi’s hair and moaned loudly. Kazuichi once again peered up at Gundam, who was now hiding his likely flustered face in his elbow.  
“K-..anh~..Kazu-...I..!”  
Knowing what the breeder was probably getting at, Kazuichi gave him a squeeze on his thigh to assure him to go ahead. Moments later, Kazuichi’s mouth and throat filled with a liquid warmth while Gundam’s body was paralyzed in ecstasy. The former had to pull away coughing to swallow, but continued to pump Gundam as he rode out his orgasm. Soon after, Gundam sighed, his limbs growing weak and dropping as he let out a long breath of relief.  
Meanwhile, Kazuichi had returned the breeder’s dick beneath the fabric of his swim trunks and rested his head sideways on Gundam’s thigh, looking pleased. Both boys basked in the feeling of afterglow that came after an orgasm. Their heaving breaths eventually slowed back to normalcy.  


When Kazuichi got to his feet, he was met with the absurd sight of Gundam hiding his face in his hands. If this was an anime, there’d probably be steam coming out of his head and a pop-up sign saying “OUT OF ORDER.”  
“Did I break you or somethin’?” Kazuichi snickered as he poked at the back of one of Gundam’s hands.  
“Alas..I’ve been bewitched by a mortal..” Gundam sighed woefully, his voice muffled by his hands, “my ironclad defenses have failed me..!”  
“Relax, Hamlet. It’s just a blow job,” teased the mechanic.  
He wanted to laugh more, but seeing how Gundam’s embarrassed demeanor didn’t lighten up, Kazuichi thought he should change his approach. Meet the breeder on his own wavelength.  
“Listen,” he started, gingerly pulling Gundam’s hands away from his face and giving him a reassuring smile, “it’s not a war or anything. You don’t hafta fight it. I really like you, ya know!”  
Both boys blushed at the sentiment, but their eye contact maintained.  
“Then..what action do you suggest I take?” Gundam asked.  
“Kiss me!”  
Gundam’s face reddened further at the proposal and he cleared his throat and nodded.  
Kazuichi’s heart began to race. For some reason, a mere kiss made him more anxious than blowing the guy did. He swallowed hard and leaned down over Gundam, bracing a hand against the wall. The other hand cupped Gundam’s cheek and guided their faces together into a small, soft, and salty kiss.  
The mechanic felt his heart jump.  
Then, he felt something groping his still-present erection.  
“W-wha--! Hey!” Kazuichi blurted, jumping back.  
Gundam stood up, his previous nervousness fading behind a smug visage, while Kazuichi covered himself with both hands. Whether this was all a trick or not had crossed Kazuichi’s mind, but there was no malice in Gundam’s expression. In contrast, it was playful.  
“I guess I deserved that,” admitted the mechanic.  
Gundam closed in on him.  
“Well, shall I assist you?” he offered.  
“H-huh?..really..?!”  
“I believe Sonia can look after the Devas a little while longer.”  
Kazuichi’s sharp smile shone brightly in his enthusiasm.  
“We could both use a shower, right?”

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something where their more common dynamic is swapped so kaz is the more forward, confident one while gundam is more timid. it ended up being about some sort of competition again, huh? ;;


End file.
